chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nerve Manipulation
Nerve manipulation, also known as neurokinesis, is the ability to manipulate the nerves of others. Characters *"The Watcher" has this ability. *Natala Fallow will also have this ability naturally. *Eli Masahashi will possess this ability naturally too. *Edward Hathaway will also have this ability naturally. Limits '"The Watcher"' This ability allows "The Watcher" to stop nerve impulses and messages from reaching their intended destination. He appears to have great control over his ability, staying in a near constant state of virtual invisibility to others. During a battle with several other Carnival members, he blinded them all, however he could not make them deaf due to the large number of people he was already affecting. He can also cause a person to feel excruciating pain, although he might only be able to do this if they touch him. "The Watcher" states that by reading the electrical impulses around him he can find people. 'Natala Fallow' Natala will also be able to manipulate the nerves of others, and use it to manipulate their senses, preventing large crowds of people from perceiving her unless she wants them to. With greater effort, she could completely blind a crowd, or cause them to feel excruciating pain. She will also be able to detect the nerve impulses from a distance, and use these to locate people nearby. She may be able to manipulate motor neurons and thus control movement. 'Eli Masahashi' Eli will be capable of manipulating people's sensory perception and motor functions by controlling nerves. He will be able to trick the senses of others and even temporarily disable a sense. He will be able to control motion. However, he will normally need contact to do this. Additionally, he will occasionally be able to overload the nerves in a person's brain, interfering with thought processes and causing unconsciousness and amnesia. This will be the most difficult aspect of the ability for him to use. 'Edward Hathaway' Edward's ability will enable him to manipulate human nerves. He could use it to inflict pain, focusing in one part of the body or affecting the whole body at once, and he could also negate pain and cause anaesthesia. Additionally, he could block sensory perception. He could block any number of senses at a time, and could affect a large number of people. His ability could be used to manipulate physical motion as well, by altering the nerve impulses travelling towards the muscles. He will be capable of using the ability on his own body and on others. However, he won't be able to affect nerves within the brain unless augmented. Similar Abilities *Nervous system manipulation is the ability to manipulate a person's nervous system *Electric impulse manipulation is the ability to manipulate the electric impulses of other people *Invisibility is the ability to be unseen by others *Nocikinesis is the ability to manipulate free nerve endings and therefore the sensation of pain *Nerve gas emission is the ability to sweat out a nerve gas *Human manipulation and biokinesis can also be used to manipulate nerves *Pain inducing is the ability to make others feel pain *Paralysis touch is the ability to paralyse others with a touch *Narcosis is the ability to numb bodily sensations Category:Abilities